


Keeping Cover

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Melinda does Tai Chi because that's one of my favorite things of her, Philinda - Freeform, Philinda Secret Summer, Pretending, Undercover, a dash of angst, philinda secret summer 2014, preparations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While preparing for an undercover mission, Phil asks for more than he can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Cover

No reason to be nervous. Pretending to be Melinda’s spouse couldn’t possibly go wrong. He would do his job. He would keep his cover up. They’d be fine. Phil took a breath. They’d be fine. Of course they’d be fine.

In two hours they’d leave to pose as a married couple at a Gala event that was held in a hotel. Melinda and he would be the distraction and backup if needed, while Trip and Skye would steal some files from a German ambassador, who stayed at the hotel and would attend the party as well.

They’d be fine.

Five minutes ago Simmons had given him two small golden rings. Both had trackers worked into them and something that would disrupt any camera feeds in a 75 radius. He already was wearing his, the one for Melinda burned a hole in his jacket pocket. This shouldn’t mean anything to him, but it did.

He wanted this to be true. He wanted her. He loved her. He still loved her. And it was irrational and unreasonable and hopeless and stupid. And he couldn’t stop.

He found her in the work out room, standing in the middle of it, slowly going through her Tai Chi routine.

He sat down on a bench so he could watch her from the sidelines. Watching her like that always calmed him.

“I have your ring,” he said. She glanced at him, her body stayed in movement. Her hands moved through the air with such grace. Before Bahrain he had dreamed about being married to her. Foolish wishes.

He leaned against the wall. “Can I hold your hand?” he asked. It seemed like something that he could actually get.

“My right one,” she said. “With your left.”

He chuckled. “That’s oddly specific.”

“You might need your right hand to shot.” She hadn’t looked at him yet.

“You’re right handed too!”

She lifted her brow and glanced at him.

“Point taken.” He sighed. “Can I put my arm around you?”

“Left one.”

He grinned. “Can I call you baby?”

She stayed focused on her routine. “Not if you want to keep your arm.”

“How about sweetheart? Darling? Honey?”

Now she glared at him. “You talk too much.”

He grinned. He probably shouldn’t rile her up like that but she was so adorable when she was just the slightest bit annoyed with him.

“Can I hug you?” he asked.

“Yes.”

He would probably take advantage of that and hug her at least once. Her routine came to it’s last few movements. He had seen her do this often enough to know.

“What about kissing?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Yes? He hadn’t expected that answer. He had thought asking for a hug was pushing his luck.The possibilities blew his mind and scared him the same time. “But how?” he asked. “I mean like how far do we … I mean, how?”

She glanced at him again and frowned.

He shrugged. “I just don’t want to do anything that would cross any boundaries for you.” Because, gosh, he wanted to kiss her. He’d happily spent the whole evening just kissing her. That probably wasn’t what she had in mind though.

“You’re really worried about that?”

“Yes.” What if he took it too far? What if he blew his cover? What if he’d lose her because of that? He had gotten too close once before, after Bahrain. She hadn’t answered his calls for two months after and he had learned his lesson. He got to be her friend and they both ignored his love for her.

“Fine.” Melinda finished her routine and took a breath. Then she walked up to him and reached out her hand. “Show me.”

His eyes widened as he took her hand. “Excuse me?”

She helped him up and they stood face to face. “Kiss me,” she said and let go of his hand.

He shook his head. “You do it.” Safer like that.

Melinda rolled her eyes. She placed her hands on his shoulders, tiptoed and leaned into him slowly while holding his gaze.

He clenched his fists. His palms sweated. He wanted this way too much. She tilted her head. Her nose brushed against his. His eyes fell shut. Her lips closed over his. She nibbled on his bottom lip. His nails dug into his skin.

She pulled away. “This should suffice.”

He blinked at her.

She frowned. “Phil?”

He wanted to assure her that he’d keep to their arrangement, that he would keep his love shut away. He opened his mouth but not a sound came out. His gaze skipped from her eyes to her lips. Gosh, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel her like that again. And he wanted more. This was bad.

“What’s wrong?” She squeezed his shoulder.

He swallowed. He loved her.

“I’ll get Simmons,” she said and turned away. He took her arm before she could leave. This was embarrassing!

“This is nothing Simmons could fix,” he said quietly.

She looked at him again and her eyes widened. “You haven’t even let her try!” Her voice was high. “You can’t –“

“I’m not going insane, Melinda.” How could that be her first thought after she kissed him? “I’m just … It won’t be a problem.” His hand glided down her arm. Before he could drop it to his side, she caught it with hers.

“Phil, just let me get help …”

Their fingers entwined. “You really can’t see it, can you?” he asked. “When you told me that I mean a lot to you, I thought you knew, but you’re completely oblivious.” He had been mad at her because of this. For using his love for her to blind him.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“I love you.”

She gasped. At least she didn’t let go of his hand. “But Audrey …”

“I tried with her,” he said. “I really did. But she’s …” _not_ _you_. “And I couldn’t …” _love her like I love you._ “Another thing I need to apologize to her for.”

“But I don’t understand …” She shook her head. “You were so happy with her. And I can’t –“

He squeezed her hand. “You don’t have to do anything. I can compartmentalize. I did it before.“

She lifted her chin. “I can’t compete with Audrey. I won’t.”

He chuckled sadly. “There is no competition. Don’t you understand? I love you.” He squeezed her hand again. Still, she didn’t try to pull away from him. “I’ve loved you for half my life,” he said. “I can’t stop.” He shrugged. “Everybody else is just distraction.”

She took a breath. “Really?” Was that hope in her eyes?

“Yes.”

She sighed like a weight had been lifted from her. She pulled his hand behind her, so he leaned forward. She placed her other hand on his nape, tiptoed again and her mouth was back on his. She nibbled on him, sucked on his lips. It was wonderful.

He groaned and her tongue slipped into his mouth. She let go of his hand to wrap her arms around his neck. His arms looped around her waist and he pulled her against him.

She broke away from his mouth to kiss his cheek, his jaw. “I love you too,” she said. “I love you so much.” She kissed his neck. “I almost told you when you took the bullet out but you were so mad at me.”

He pulled away to look at her face. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

He swallowed. He could singlehandedly fight five trained gun men, but hearing her say that left him shaky. “You love me?”

“I do.”

He believed her. And smiled. “Can I kiss you even after this undercover thing is over?”

She grinned. “You better.”

He would also look for a better ring for her. Eventually. Right now kissing her again was enough.

 


End file.
